dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Budokai Tenkaichi 4
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 4 is a game for the Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U Gameplay Simular of game in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z for Kinect, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. Goes the is who game released Summer 2013. More Characters I trink the characters we have in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 was great but I trink there are a few more characters that could be added because of their importances in the original series. So, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 4 we need all the characters from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 plus The Spice Boys, Goten(teen), Goten (GT), Trunks (GT), Kibito, Hatchiyack (from Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans), and Super Saiyan Bardock (from Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock). A Quest Mode I was think that DragonBall Raging Blast 2 war a great minusthe no story mode part but I was thinking Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 could use a galaxy mode too but called it quest mode. The quest mode can be like bonus story mode for users when they are done with the Story Mode. Here are some ideas for quest mode: 1. Character Story Mode ''' - when you enter this mode, the user choose a character that they already have unlock in the character and go throught that character personal life story. Each time they finish a stage the user unlock new stages in the character story mode and the character can level up in the quest mode. The character leveling up in the quest mode only affects the character in quest mode. The characters are normal in the rest of the game. 2. '''Tournament Mode - Characters only in quest mode can enter. When you enter this mode, the user choose a character from quest mode and enters a tournament. As a character enters this mode, the users can use this as a way to level up their character like if a character at level 7 and they enter this mode and they win the tournament the user can level up to level 10,11, or even 12 depanding on their Exp. Points or Z Exp. Points. 3. Training Mode - When you enter this mode, the user choose a character from quest mode and battles a cpu character. This mode is use to level-up characters from quest mode or even try out character's moves. When the users is done with this mode the user's character could level up even if the battles are win(s) or lose(s). A character can level up from level 7 to level 11,12, or even 13 depend on their Exp. Points or Z Exp. Points just by training. Characters *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Goku *Goku (Early) (Base, Kaioken, False Super Saiyan) *Goku (Mid) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Goku (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Golden Great Ape) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) *Future Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Adult Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form, Ultra Form) *Vegeta (Second Form) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Majin Vegeta *Future Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Great Saiyaman) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Baby Possessed) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Gohan (One Arm) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Piccolo *Teen Piccolo Jr. (Base, Great Namek, Super Great Namek) *Piccolo (Early) *Piccolo (Mid) *Piccolo (End) *Piccolo (GT) *Future Piccolo *Kid Krillin *Krillin *Krillin (GT) *Future Krillin *Young Yamcha *Yamcha *Yamcha (GT) *Future Yamcha *Future Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Future Trunks (Fighting Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form, Ultra Form) *Young Tien Shinhan *Tien Shinhan *Tien Shinhan (GT) *Future Tien Shinhan *Tiencha *Kid Chiaotzu *Chiaotzu *Chiaotzu (GT) *Future Chiaotzu *Ultimate Gohan *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Teen Goten (End) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Baby Possessed) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Teen Trunks (End) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Baby Possessed) *Fat Gotenks *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Veku *Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) *Videl (GT) (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) *Mr. Satan *Mr. Satan (GT) *Gokule *Kid Uub *Uub (GT) *Kid Pan *Pan (GT) *Bulla *Marron *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Master shin *Yajirobe *Future Yajirobe *Nail *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) *Kibito (Base, Kibito Kai) *Old Supreme Kai *Grand Supreme Kai *North Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *Raditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Young Nappa *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Blueberry *Malaka *Namole *Planthorr *Raspberry *Saibaman *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's body) *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria's Elite Squad Soldier 1 *Dodoria's Elite Squad Soldier 2 *Dodoria's Elite Squad Soldier 3 *Dodoria's Elite Squad Soldier 4 *Dodoria *Frieza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full-Power, Super Final Form) *Mecha Frieza *Majin Frieza *Kuriza (Base, Final Form) *Appule *Cui *Frieza Soldier *King Cold (Base, 4th Form, 5th Form) *Original Super Saiyan *Other Saiyan 1 *Other Saiyan 2 *Other Saiyan 3 *Other Saiyan 4 *Other Saiyan 5 *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Tarble (Base, Great Ape) *Zorn (Base, Great Ape) *Abo (Base, Aka) *Kado (Base, Aka) *Gure *Mijorin *Papoi *Sarta *King Yemma *King Kai (North Kai) *West Kai *East Kai *South Kai *Gorilla *Shorty *Scarface *Yakon *Mustard *Spice *Vinegar *Cell (Base, #17 Absorption, Perfect Form, Ultra Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form, Vegeta Absorbed, Tiencha Absorbed) *Future Cell *Majin Cell *Cellza (Frieza/Cell Fusion) *Cell Jr. *Dr. Gero *Future Dr. Gero *Android #19 *Android #18 *Android #18 (GT) *Future Android #18 *Android #17 *Future Android #17 *Android #16 *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Frieza Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Vegito Absorbed) *Kid Buu (Base, Ultra Buu) *Babidi *Bibidi *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Yamu *Dabura *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Borgos (Base, Great Ape) *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *Onio (Base, Super Saiyan) *Lord Yao *Mamba *Garlic *Nicky *Sansho *Ginger *Salt *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) *Dr. Wheelo *Amond *Daiz *Cacao *Raisin *Lakasei *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Neiz *Doore *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Cooler Guedester *Cooler Robot *Meta-Cooler *Meta-Cooler (nucleus) *Coolza (Frieza/Cooler Fusion) *Android #15 *Android #14 *Android #13 (Base, Super #13) *Paragus (Base, Great Ape) *Kid Broly *Teen Broly (Base, Super Saiyan) *Broly (Base, Restrained Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 4) *Kanassan *Minotia *Dr. Kochin *Bio-Men *Ebifurya *Kishime *Mikokatsun *Bio Warrior 1 *Bio Warrior 2 *Bio Warrior 3 *Bio Warrior 4 *Bio Warrior 5 *Bio-Broly (Base, Giant Form) *Bido *Bujin *Kogu *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full-Power) *Dr. Raichi *Kinkarn *Arbee *Skud *Hatchiyack (Base, Final Form, Giant Form) *Janemba (Base, Super Janemba) *Pikkon *Olibu *Arqua *Torbie *Chapuchai *Maraikoh *Tapkar *Caterpy *Froug *Dr. Hoi *Tapion *Hirudegarn (Base, Final Form) *Whis *Bills *Baby (Base, 2nd Form, Final Form) *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) *Baby Janemba *Hell Fighter #17 *Super #17 *Don Para *Bon Para *Son Para *Ledgic *Gale *Bizu *Commander Nezi *Dr. Myuu *Sigma Force Cannon *DollTaki *Natt *Ribet *Sheila *Zoonama *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron (Base, Power Up) *Princess Oto (Base, True Form) *Oceanus Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Pan Absorbed, True Form) *Nuova Shenron (Base, Final Form) *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *General Rilldo (Base, Machine Rilldo, Liquid Rilldo) *Lord Luud (Base, Pan & Others Absorbed) *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, Final Form) *Demon King Piccolo (Base, Reborn) *Tambourine *Drum *Cymbal *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion Pilaf Machine) *Devilman *General Blue *Major Metallitron *Ninja Murasaki *General Tao (Base, Cyborg Tao) *Staff Officer Black (Base, Robot Suit) *Kid Chi-Chi *Teen Chi-Chi *Grandpa Gohan *Nam *Android #8 *Arale *Obotchaman *Man-Wolf (Base, Wolf Form) *Panput *King Chappa *Muitaito Master Chin Giran *Bacterian *Ox King *Mr. Popo *Kami *Bora *Wolf *Bandages the Mummy *Fangs the Vampire *The Invisible Man *Ranfan *Jackie Chun (Base, Full-Power) *Buyon *Pilaf *Mai *Shu *Mai Machine (Base, Fusion) *Shu Machine (Base, Fusion) *Bear Thief *Captain Yellow *Pirate Robot *Monster Carrot *Colonel Silver *Colonel Violet *Captain Dark *Piano *Gola *Shula *Commander Red *General Copper *General White *Hasky *King Gurumes *Melee *Raven *Lucifer *Ghastel *Igor *Susha *Rakkery *Lord Slug Soldier *Angila *Commander Zeeun *Gyoshu *Kakuja *Medamatcha *Dorodabo *Piccolo (Dr. Wheelo Possession) *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Ultimate Shenron *Custom character Standard, or Heavy (Base, Super Saiyan) Battle Stages *World Tournament Stage *Planet Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *New Planet Namek *Rocky Area *Ruined City *Break Wasteland *Cave *Cell Games Arena *Islands *Supreme Kai's World *Temple *Underworld *Glacier *Dark Planet *Big Gete Star *Planet Vegeta *New Planet Vegeta *New Planet Plant *Tree of Might *Other World Tournament Trivia *Budokai Tenkaichi 4 release day later of after Ultimate Tenkaichi & Dragon Ball Z for Kinect *This game was released in the US in 2013 and featured Whis and Bills even though Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Category:Video games Category:Tenkaichi Category:Fighting Game Category:Dragon Ball Z video games